sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
2PM - Traición (Taecyeon Solo)
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Traiciónright|200px *'Artista: 2PM (Taecyeon Solo) *Álbum: Grown (Grand Edition) Repackage CD2 *'''Pista: 1 *'Género: '''Dance Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 19-Junio-2013 *'Agencia: JYP Entertainment '''Romanización su mano acaricia tu piel sus labios en los labios Me dejaste, me dejaste Te necesito aquí neol naekkeorago saenggakhamyeonseo yeongwonhalgeora saenggakhamyeonseo ireoke neol hanbeon deo mitji saeppalgan ni geojitmare naneun almyeonseodo neol mitge doego heullin nunmulcheoreom hyungjin sangcheocheoreom neol doedollil suneun eopgetji neol ijeurago mareul handamyeon gareuchyeojwo geu gieokdeureul moduda tteolchyeobeorige neol bomyeo tteoreojineun naui nunmuri ijen niga sirtago neol dasin japji mallago oechineunde dasineun gieokjocha hagi sirtago pagodeuneun sangcheoreul meongdeureoganeun nae mameul jitbarpgo tteonagajullae Can’t stop it now How he caresses your skin nunmurina Your lips touching his neoreul bonaeya handaneun geol algo itjiman nan deo isang manggajyeo umjigil suga eobseo chagapge eoreobeorin naui maeum neowaui gieogirado chueogirado nae meorissogeseo jiwobeoril suman isseodo neol ijeurago mareul handamyeon gareuchyeojwo geu gieokdeureul moduda tteolchyeobeorige dasineun gieokjocha hagi sirtago pagodeuneun sangcheoreul meongdeureoganeun nae mameul jitbarpgo tteonagajullae OH~ neol bomyeo tteoreojineun naui nunmuri ijen niga sirtago neol dasin japji mallago oechineunde dasineun gieokjocha hagi sirtago pagodeuneun sangcheoreul meongdeureoganeun nae mameul jitbarpgo tteonagajullae 'Español' su mano acaricia tu piel sus labios en los labios Me dejaste, me dejaste Te necesito aquí Como creí que eres mía Como creí que ibamos a estar juntos para siempre asi que creí en ti una vez más Incluso en tus mentiras al rojo vivo Aunque sabia que eran mentiras, yo creí en ti de todas formas como las lagrimas que caen, como una cicatriz no puedo hacer que regreses tú dices que me olvide de ti Entonces enseñame como puedo tirar todos estos recuerdos Mis lagrimas caen cada vez que te miro Grito que no me gustas más, que no debería aferrarme a tí otra vez no quiero recordarte más Las cicatrices que queman, mi corazón herido Sólo pasaste por encima de ellos y me dejaste No puedo para ahora imagino como él acaricia tu piel y las lagrimas vienen a mi Tus labios tocandolo, sé que debo dejarte ir pero estoy tan destrozado que no puedo lograr moverme mas mi corazón se ha congelado Los recuerdos que tengo contigo, nuestros momentos juntos, si tan solo pudiera borrarlos de mi cabeza tú dices que me olvide de ti Entonces enseñame como puedo tirar todos estos recuerdos no quiero recordarte más Las cicatrices que queman, mi corazón herido Sólo pasaste por encima de ellos y me dejaste OH~ Mis lagrimas caen cada vez que te miro Grito que no me gustas más, que no debería aferrarme a tí otra vez no quiero recordarte más Las cicatrices que queman, mi corazón herido Sólo pasaste por encima de ellos y me dejaste 'Hangul' Su mano acaricia tu piel sus labios en los labios Me dejaste, me dejaste Te necesito aquí 널 내꺼라고 생각하면서 영원할거라 생각하면서 이렇게 널 한번 더 믿지 새빨간 니 거짓말에 나는 알면서도 널 믿게 되고 흘린 눈물처럼 흉진 상처처럼 널 되돌릴 수는 없겠지 널잊으라고 말을 한다면 가르쳐줘 그 기억들을 모두다 떨쳐버리게 널 보며 떨어지는 나의 눈물이 이젠 니가 싫다고 널 다신 잡지 말라고 외치는데 다시는 기억조차 하기 싫다고 파고드는 상처를 멍들어가는 내 맘을 짓밟고 떠나가줄래 Can’t stop it now How he caresses your skin 눈물이나 Your lips touching his 너를 보내야 한다는 걸 알고 있지만 난 더 이상 망가져 움직일 수가 없어 차갑게 얼어버린 나의 마음 너와의 기억이라도 추억이라도 내 머릿속에서 지워버릴 수만 있어도 널잊으라고 말을 한다면 가르쳐줘 그 기억들을 모두다 떨쳐버리게 다시는 기억조차 하기 싫다고 파고드는 상처를 멍들어가는 내 맘을 짓밟고 떠나가줄래 OH~ 널 보며 떨어지는 나의 눈물이 이젠 니가 싫다고 널 다신 잡지 말라고 외치는데 다시는 기억조차 하기 싫다고 파고드는 상처를 멍들어가는 내 맘을 짓밟고 떠나가줄래 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop